


fingers trace your every outline

by barelyprolific



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s15e09 Shelter from the Storm, Episode: s15e10 Help I'm Alive, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: Just a quick one-shot set between "Shelter From the Storm" and "Help I'm Alive". Nico and Levi, back at Nico's apartment.





	fingers trace your every outline

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look, I might have a thing for Jake's hands.

There is an energy in Levi that makes him almost seem to thrum sometimes, like a plucked string that can’t seem to stop vibrating. Nico’s been watching him for weeks, watching the way his fingers can’t keep still even when the rest of him is stiff and silent.

Nothing about the younger man is stiff or silent, at the moment. He’s collapsed in Nico’s arms, cheek smushed against his shoulder. Occasionally he nuzzles against it, scraping his stubble over Nico’s sweaty skin and making him shiver. His body is flushed and warm and draped half-over Nico’s, relaxed in a way that makes Nico’s chest swell with pride. And Levi’s fingers are moving while he chatters away in a sleepy mumble.

“I just never thought I’d be the sort of person to have a huge, life-changing day.” Nico’s eyes are heavy, but they’re open enough to watch Levi’s fingers drum against one of his pecs in a rhythm his brain is still a little too foggy to make out. “When I woke up this morning I had no idea this was even a possibility.”

Nico has enough energy to grin at that, slow, lazy, tilting his head to catch Levi’s eye. Levi pokes him, face turning red. He hides it in Nico’s shoulder with the excuse of kissing it. The whole thing is so cute that Nico has to roll them over so that he can lean down and kiss Levi properly, slow and deep until Levi’s legs slide up and wrap around his calves, his fingers tangled tight in Nico’s hair. They’re both breathing a little heavier when Nico breaks the kiss, lingering with a nip to Levi’s bottom lip.

“Sex is _amazing_ ,” Levi blurts out, “I always thought everyone was exaggerating when they talked about how great it could be, but no, they were right. We’re not even having actual sex right now and it’s so good.”

Chuckling, Nico drops back down onto his side, staying close enough to hover over Levi and brush hair out of his shining eyes. He can’t really go anywhere, anyway, with his legs tangled up in Levi’s. Not that he wants to. Nico would kind of like to stay in his bed forever, at the moment. Just like this, with Levi’s fingers moving restlessly over his sweaty skin like he can’t help himself.

“That _was_ amazing,” Nico agrees after a moment, speaking mostly to keep his eyes from slipping closed. He doesn’t want to miss any of this. “You’re amazing.”

Levi flushes again, but this time, he preens a little rather than hide his face. His eyes slide down Nico’s body, fingers stroking over Nico’s throat, and Nico is so fucking _gone_ on him. When Levi peeks up at him again and says, with a little shrug, “I’ve always been a fast learner,” Nico has to kiss him again. And again, and again.

They end up back where they started, with Levi curled against him again, looking pleased with himself while Nico’s fingers lazily glide up and down his spine. His own, for once, are still, curled against Nico’s collar bone, except for the slow swipe of his thumb back and forth. He yawns, nuzzles closer.

“It’s not always like this, right? Even when you’re doing it with the right people, it’s not...this is special.”

Nico tugs Levi a little closer, kisses the top of his head.

“Yeah,” he murmurs into his hair, “You are.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments let me know I'm doing something right.


End file.
